


Winter Wonderland

by Mr_Alenko



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 22:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17031003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Alenko/pseuds/Mr_Alenko
Summary: Another short story from tumblr I didn't want to lose! I loved this render and story so darn much! You can now find me on Twitter as MisterAlenko! Enjoy!





	Winter Wonderland

Winter Wonderland

“K, wait up! I’ll help you pull it!” John laughed at his husbands excitement over what he called the prefect Christmas tree.  
“You’re taking to long!” He called back sticking out his tongue as he started pulling.  
“Oh yes! How dare the guy that just chopped the tree down take a breather!” He chuckled catching up to him and taking the trunk in his hand and pulled along. “You know we could have brought them along and share this with them.” He playfully elbowed Kaidan who shoved back snorting.  
“Yeah right! One Shepard around an axe is good enough for me!” He laughed as John’s face contorted in mock disapproval and hurt.  
“For your information, I did a fabulous job chopping down that tree.” He lightly pulled the base of the tree into Kaidan’s butt who jumped a bit and lightly punched his chest in return.  
“Ohhh yesss!” Kaidan paused. “If by fabulous you mean completely missing the tree 12 or 13 times every other swing!”  
“Oh you! That’s it!” John drops the tree and axe in one movement to tackle his laughing mad hatter of a husband into the nearest snow bank. They wrestled around in the snow for a few moments before settling. Kaidan laid on top of John laughing for a moment before sitting up.  
“On second thought, maybe we should have had Mom and our son come along.” He smiled down at John. “This would have been a great opportunity to show them both how NOT to chop a tree down!” Its a good thing John loves his husband otherwise he would have had a face full of snow….


End file.
